What Happens At Camp Oblivion
by SunburnedSorSor
Summary: ...stays at Camp Oblivion.  Until someone decides to post it online.


**Author's Note: **First attempt at first person. I'm assuming it will be sucky-suck-suck.

* * *

><p>So here I am waving goodbye to my mother as she drives into the distance, actually, she was driving pretty fast so I'm sure she just wanted to get out of there as quickly as possible. See, not only am I the sexiest guy in all of Radiant Gardens but I'm also the hottest. Got it memorized?<p>

My brother had showed me what fire was on my fourth birthday party. Sure, I had known to blow out candles on my birthday before that but I had never known how much damn fun fire was. And then there was Reno leaning over me with a grin on his face as he goes, "Hey Red, why don't you stick your finger in the fire."

That, of course, didn't end well.

I made my chubby little hand dash over the fire fast enough that it didn't hurt, then I tried again leaving it in a little longer. See, that was mistake number one, and the fire made my cry out in pain and clutch the finger to my heart I had actually started to cry a bit. So... I was never the brightest kid on the block.

The brightest kid on the block would be that two month old baby Ienzo who could write out his name, but other than that the smartest person I know would be my best friend Isa. He's standing next to me as we make our way towards the camp, he dragged his blue suitcase over the uneven ground while still managing to keep his stoic expression. Yeah, even though his back is turned away from me I still know there's a stoic expression on his face.

That's what happens when you're friends with someone as long as I have been with Isa. Which leads me back to the wonderful story I was telling you earlier, so just sit back with that mouse of yours and continue to read my wonderful tale, whoever you are.

After having burned my finger, my mother wouldn't let me near fire anymore. What she didn't know though was after that day I had been begging Reno to get another pack of those things, because I was a curious little boy and those things were fun. If you've never been burned, let me tell you a little bit about how it feels. A simple burn (like your hand accidentally hitting the top of a toaster oven) hurts. You feel pain for a split second and pull your hand back with a "shitfuck!" and a bit of flailing, then you realize it's actually stinging a bit and you have the fear that the skin underneath is still being fried so you shove it under cold water. The cold water relieves it, of course, but you don't want to stand at the sink forever so you attempt to dry it off and then go find some burn cream. If you're me, you keep burn cream around often.

In fact... there's a tube of burn cream in my suitcase right now.

Moving on, because you probably want to know how I met the dude walking five feet in front of me with that unhappy looking face with a trace of boredom. Two years after my infatuation with candles had started a new boy moved in next door, he was the same age as me and so my mother had to me to go over and meet him. Of course I did go over to meet him, I picked up some vocabulary from my brother over those last two years and introduced myself to him as I had to you, "I'm Lea. The sexiest and hottest kid in Radiant Garden. Got it Memorized?"

He had answered by looking at me from my red hair to my large feet before stating rather boredly as if I was the answer to a math question, "Am I supposed to be impressed?"

Now Isa, and you better not tell a soul I said this because I will hunt you down and incinerate you, would be the _real _sexiest guy in all of Radiant Gardens. Of course I don't feel like admitting that after all these years just to see that gloating face of his. Damn bastard.

We're nearing the camp now. Isa is still walking ahead of me, and I'm sure he's still mad I signed him up for this without asking his permission. It seemed like a nice camp though, they have a really colorful flags and all the cabins seemed new, and they seem to serve good food here.

So, I should probably tell you what we look like right? (I'm not really good at this story thing, I'm sure Isa would do a better job a this.) Anyway, I'll tell you about Isa first since there's nothing else to do as we walk down this dirt walkway to get to the camp. Isa and I are about the same height, but that's where the likeliness dies. Isa has got the bluest hair you'll ever see and it's pretty long, it's brushed back off his face and his eyes are an aqua color just begging to stare at someone indifferently. I, on the other hand, have got the coolest hair in the history of cool hair- it's red and spikes away from my scalp... and it's totally natural!

This happened when I was seven, I was lighting off a bomb in the backyard with Isa watching from inside the house with an eyebrows raised as I lit up the match... frankly, my hair has been stuck this way ever since.

"Lea," Isa stops moving and stands so still he looks more like a strange coloured statue than a human being, "Why the _hell _are the flags _rainbow?_"

Not knowing why it bothered I answered in all seriousness (which I will find out later was a big mistake), "I dunno, Isa, but aren't they pretty? This place already seems friendly looking!"

"You," Isa pauses to turn around and give me one of those 'die, idiot' looks, "have given stupid a new meaning. Do you not know what those flags represent?_"_

I stop my walking and stick my hands behind my head, I looked over that the flag for a second before answering, "Uh... isn't it just the camps flag?"

Look! At the time I didn't know I was wrong, now I really wish I didn't say that line because Isa whipped back around and rummaged through his suitcase before pulling out his phone. With a snap he flipped it open and dialed a number, and waited a few seconds before starting to talk into the device. His mother must have answered.

The phone call lasted about three minutes, and when it finished I knew it hadn't had ended well because Isa spun around and glared at me as I sat on my suitcase.

"Look at the shit you get me into," is all he says before grabbing up his suitcase and continuing his walk towards the camp. I would have asked him what was up his butt but this is how he usually acts, so I hopped away from my suitcase and latch onto it with my left hand before skipping up to keep pace with the angry bluentte.

"So, ya wanna tell me what the rainbow means, Isa?"

Unfortunately all Isa did was shake his head before dragging his suitcase up the steps to the main office.


End file.
